


Fan the Flame

by Jester85



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jester85/pseuds/Jester85
Summary: Tom is anxious leading up to the Homecoming premiere.  Harrison tries to help.





	Fan the Flame

"But what if it  _doesn't_ , Haz?" Tom fretted for about the fiftieth time that evening (not that Harrison was keeping track), pacing around barefoot in their Los Angeles hotel room in his pajama pants, open shirt showing his toned abs, hair still fluffy from the shower.  Normally Harrison would be enjoying the view, but his boyfriend working himself up into a panic attack on the eve of the biggest movie premiere of his life was cramping his style.

"What if they don't like me?  What if they think I'm too young?  What if Sony pulls the plug and wants to reboot all over again?"

"Tom," Harrison says slowly, as patiently as jet lag from bouncing from Singapore to Paris to Los Angeles can allow, "You already did it once, and everybody loved you.  Relax."

"That was like fifteen minutes.  They threw me into Civil War at the last minute.  This whole movie is resting on me.  You have no idea how much is riding on this, Haz, seriously---"

"Well considering you took advantage of my emotional vulnerability to make me into your personal slave and drag me all over the world, I think I do have some idea, Thomas," Harrison says, using his boyfriend's full name like he only does when he's irritated.  He's trying to be supportive, he really is, but their globe trotting lifestyle has been insane over the past few months and there's no sleep coming any time soon and he wishes Tom would calm down.

Tom flashes a grin at Harrison, glancing up at him through his eyelashes and showing his dimples, and Harrison feels the answering smile tug at his mouth.  "I haven't been that bad."

"Tom, you're the best person I know," Harrison admits with a sigh, "I don't think you could treat someone badly if you tried.  So just relax, love."

With a loud exhale, Tom finally collapses onto the sofa next to Harrison and runs his fingers through his fluffed hair.  "I'm just scared, Haz," he admits in a quiet voice.  He sounds scared and childish and a little broken, and well, Harrison can't have that, so he throws his long legs under him and twists to face Tom Indian-style on the couch, taking his smaller boyfriend's hands in his and rubbing his fingers soothingly over the knuckles.

"Okay, real talk.  And I'm royally arsed from jet lag, so I will blame that fully for any sappy shite that's about to come out of my mouth.  You're amazing. I've always known it, and now other people get to find out too.  And I promise, you don't have anything to be worried about."

Tom looks at him for a moment, then wraps a hand around the back of his head and yanks him in for an assertive, almost possessive kiss.  Harrison opens his mouth to it instinctively, letting his tongue glide over the one he knows so well.

"I love you," Tom mumbles with his face tucked into Harrison's neck, still shy about saying the words that have come to mean something different, something more than when they were kids horsing around.

"I love you too," Harrison says back, the words giving a little flutter in his stomach that makes him feel girly, but Tom is kissing his neck and his hand is on his leg and that's stirring some parts of himself that are definitely not girly, but he has to be sure Tom's okay.

"I couldn't do this without you," Tom whispers.

"You don't have to," Harrison answers automatically, because a world without Tom at his side doesn't make any sense.

"Now let's get dressed so I can ogle your arse on the red carpet and drive the fangirls crazy."


End file.
